The present invention relates generally to massage chairs. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a massage chair with an adjustable positioning mechanism.
As the benefits of therapeutic massage are becoming more widely appreciated, more and more people are participating in therapeutic massage. The massage chair allows the patient to be resting in an upright position while receiving a massage. Naturally, individuals of all shapes and sizes will from time to time want to participate in such therapeutic massage. For this reason, the settings for the seat, knee pads, chest support, arms rests, and head rest should be adjustable to more effectively and comfortably accommodate the patient as well as the massage therapist.
Depending upon the area of the body being massaged, the size of the patient, and the type of massage being provided, both rotational and longitudinal adjustments may be necessary to particular chair surfaces. Existing massage chairs allow adjustment of the various padded surfaces using separate positioning mechanisms to control each type of movement. This use of separate positioning mechanisms can result in adjustments that are unnecessarily complicated and time-consuming.
In light of the above, there is a need for providing a reliable, simple, and efficient method to adjust various surfaces of the massage chair to best accommodate the patient and the massage therapist. Still another need exists to provide a device that allows for the simultaneous longitudinal and rotational adjustment of the required support surfaces. Yet another need exists to provide an adjustable massage chair that is relatively easy and cost effective to manufacture, assemble and use.
The present invention is directed to a massage chair and a positioning mechanism that positions one or more support surfaces of the massage chair. The massage chair includes a seat, a front upper support assembly coupled to the seat, a first support surface, and a first positioning mechanism. The first positioning mechanism movably secures the first support surface to the front upper support assembly. The first positioning mechanism includes a guide rail coupled to the first support surface and a clamping assembly coupled to the front upper support assembly. The guide rail has a longitudinal axis, and the clamping assembly has a rotational axis. The clamping assembly selectively moves between a locked position that inhibits movement of the first support surface relative to the clamping assembly, and an unlocked position that allows rotation of the first support surface around the rotational axis and movement of the first support surface relative to the clamping assembly along the longitudinal axis. With this design, the first positioning mechanism allows movement of the first support surface both longitudinally and rotationally with a single adjustment.
As provided herein, for example, the first support surface can be a chest support or a head support.
The guide rail can also have a substantially square or diamond-shaped cross-section. The clamping assembly can include one or more guide receivers that are shaped to correspond to the shape and positioning of the guide rail. In addition, the clamping assembly can include a clamp pin positioned along the rotational axis. The clamp pin can extend through the guide rail substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis. In some embodiments, the guide rail includes opposing corners positioned on opposite sides of the longitudinal axis, with the clamp pin extending through the opposing corners of the guide rail.
In certain embodiments, the massage chair also includes the first positioning mechanism and a second positioning mechanism. The second positioning can movably secure a second support surface to the front upper support assembly.
The present invention is also directed to a method for adjusting the positioning of one or more support surfaces for a massage chair.